You'll Always be mine
by Percussiongirl19
Summary: A little story that takes place at the beginning of HBP
1. Chapter 1

You'll Always Be Mine  
*Disclaimer* AS much as i'd love it, the harry potter world is not mine, but it is JKr's

**A/N: please review!**  
Chapter One  
"What do we have next, mate?" Ron asked Harry as they left the dungeon.  
"Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs" The beginning of the year had been slow. Hopefully some time out on the grounds with Hagrid would ease the boatload of homework already piling up. The sky was cloudy and it was slightly raining, but it was cooling instead of annoying.  
"Ello class. We'll be goin' down to the lake to find some water creatures. They like to come up to the surface when it's damp like this. I'll be pairin' ya up, and ya hafta sketch one you see. Harry 'n Hermione, Ron 'n Mitzy, Lavender 'n Parvati..." Hagrid continued on. Ron glanced at Harry, who gave him a sympathetic look. Ron had no idea who Mitzy was, so he was assuming she was a Hufflepuff. Sure enough, he heard a small but confident voice behind him.  
"You're Ron, right?" Ron turned around. Standing behind him was a girl he was sure he'd seen before. Her hair was long, strawberry blond, and framed her freckled face perfectly. The wind blew her hair and knocked a strand in front of her strikingly sea green eyes. She brushed it back behind her ear and looked up expectantly at him. She wasn't short, but significantly shorter than he was. Then he realized she was waiting for an answer.  
"Uh, yeah." He said stupidly.  
"Well, let's get a move on before all the good creatures are gone." She folded her arms across her chest and strode away. Ron watched her leave, her muscular legs moving swiftly. He slowly moved his eyes up her figure, taking in every detail. She was thin, but muscular. He realized she was the beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. That would explain the attitude. She turned around, noticed him looking at her, beckoned him to come, then jogged off to the lake.  
When he finally caught up, she was kneeling down by the water's edge. Her robes were set on a big rock near the path, and her trainers were in the sand. He took off his robes and laid them next to hers, but kept his shoes on. He slowly walked over to her and knelt down next to her. Her fingers were in the water and little fish were swimming around them. She glanced up at him with a dazzling smile and an evident sparkle in her eye, then grabbed one of the fish in her bare hands as quickly as she could. She should be seeker, not beater, Ron thought as her slim fingers pried his open and set the struggling fish in his palm.  
"Don't let go." She said tauntingly. He just nodded, to amazed by the sweet sound of her voice.  
Mitzy jumped up, grabbed his other hand, and pulled him along so suddenly he almost dropped the fish. He followed her around the edge of the lake away from the brunt of the class and to some bushes. She held out her hand and he gently placed the fish in her hand. It flopped around in her palm a few times, then went still with not even the gills moving. Mitzy just stared. Ron looked at her face and saw a tear roll down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry, little fish. I'm sorry you had to die like this." She whispered. Then in a single fluid motion, threw the fish over the lake. One giant tentacle snapped out of the water and grabbed the little fish. Ron started scribbling a picture into his notebook.  
"Aren't you going to draw that?" He asked.  
"My memory's good enough. I'll draw it when I get back." Ron stared at her in wonder, then noticed the tears still slowly leaking from her eyes. He glanced over at the other side of the lake. The class was so far away they didn't notice the giant squid, or Ron and his weeping partner, so he took his chances. First he put his hand on her arm. When she didn't shy away, he awkwardly put his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and didn't make a sound. A few minutes later she pulled back.  
"I'm sorry you had to see me like this. And when we just met, too." She said, more strength building in her voice.  
"It's fine. You've made a wonderful first impression." Ron was proud of his word choice.  
"Was that sarcasm?" She said, her eyebrows furrowing up on her forehead. It was kind of cute.  
"Of course not." Then they saw Hagrid rounding up the class, and they ran back to put their robes back on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

"So, what class do you have next?" Ron asked awkwardly as they made their way back to the castle. He noticed Harry and Hermione waiting for him up ahead. Mitzy stopped walking as she thought.

"I actually have a free period next." She said. He watched her smooth lips form the words carefully.

"So do we. Would you like to come study with us? I bet Hermione could get us an empty classroom."

"That would be wonderful!" She exclaimed, then flung her arms around him.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" She beamed.

"I'm glad I can be of service." Ron said. Her eyes sparkled with the smile stretched across her whole face. They then continued up the hill to Harry and Hermione. Harry was laughing, and Hermione had a smug smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I asked Mitzy if she wanted to study with us during our free period."

"Of course!" Hermione said cheerily. "We could go to the library, or the common room."

"I was thinking an empty classroom." At this comment Harry sniggered again. The four of them walked up to the castle as the sun was setting. Hermione easily found an empty classroom, then went to her dormitory to get some books. Harry decided to nick some food from the kitchens, so he disappeared as well leaving Ron alone with Mitzy.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said awkwardly, while standing by the door. Mitzy perched herself on a desk and took a deep breath.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you do for fun?" Ron asked.

"Quidditch. I'm a beater."

"I've seen you fly. Your technique is different from anyone's I've ever seen." He noted.

"I have a pet hippogriff, Banely. I learned to fly on him, then transferred that knowledge to the broom. It's different, riding a living creature. They have a mind of their own. You have to learn to get them to do what you want without making them. When you fly on an inanimate object with that in mind, it makes flying so much smoother."

"That's interesting. Maybe I'll try it sometime."

"So what's with your friends? They definitely have a thing, right?" She inquired.

"Nope. We're all just friends."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Sadly no."

"I would think you would, as good looking as you are." She said. Ron was surprised. If he had said that he would have been embarrassed, but Mitzy seemed like she was talking about the weather. She was confident and relaxed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Ron asked, ignoring her compliment. Best not be led on, right?

"Boyfriends are for schmucks. I'm an independent young woman who doesn't need to rely on anyone else." She said smugly.

"I don't think that's true. You are independent, and you don't need to rely on anyone else, but what if you come tumbling down? Who will be there for you?"

"Nobody. Because I don't need anybody." With that, she got up and stormed out of the room. Hermione and Harry came in right after.

"Where'd she go?" Harry asked "I thought you guys would be snogging by now." Ron didn't say anything, just stared at the door where the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts had just left.

"Ron, let's go. It's time for dinner." Hermione grabbed his elbow. Ron followed them down to the Great hall, not saying a word. He didn't talk during dinner, and only ate a few cauldron cakes at the insistence of Hermione. The days started flying. Ron only talked when he most needed to in class, and shut himself in his four-poster whenever her could.

"She's just a girl, mate. Get over it." Harry said softly at dinner a few months later.

"Harry's right Ron, she's not the only girl in the world. And now she's affecting your health. You haven't eaten a complete meal in the past month."

"Please Ron? You can't keep avoiding her in Care of Magical Creatures. There are others like her."

"Others like her? There isn't anyone in this world who is like her. She's beautiful, funny, and sweet. You can't just move on from someone you love. It's not natural! We're meant to be together, and I'm not avoiding her in class, she's avoiding me!"

"You're avoiding everybody, Ron." That did it.

"I AM NOT!" Ron shouted, instantly regretting it. The entire Great hall was silent. Staring at him. He heard a scrape of a bench, a shuffle of a shoe. Some quiet whispers, then a voice.

"You don't need to shout like that Ron, your friends are sitting right here. It's no use being mad. You're a whole lot more attractive when you're happy." Ron didn't move. Mitzy's voice was soft but all of Hogwarts could hear what she was saying.

"Come with me. Let's go for a walk." Almost zombie like, Ron stood. He followed her out of the Great hall and out into the cool night. She pulled out her wand.

"Lumos" She whispered. Shadows were cast along the trees. She took his hand and slowly sat down on the steps.

"What's the matter Ron?" She said. Her sea green eyes were big and full of worry.

"I- I- I want to know what happened." He said shakily.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. My dad says I'm tough as nails. I was wondering if you were going to be brave enough to try to get to me. I..." She stopped, her eyebrows furrowing. Again, Ron thought it was quite adorable.

"I had a boyfriend once. When I was shallow and ditzy. I don't know why I put up with him. He was always making fun of me. Ditzy Mitzy he used to call me. But I loved him, and I thought we would get through it. It didn't happen though. He's a pure blood. His father didn't approve that I wasn't a Slytherin, and his father's really high up in the Ministry. Draco used to have me over for supper, and his father would sometimes invite the Minister." She paused momentarily, thinking about her story.

"Wait... did you say Draco? Like, Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah. I guess I did."

"Did you end it with him?"

"Yes. I was fed up with his constant insulting."

"Good for you. He doesn't deserve someone as gorgeous and kind as you are." Ron was proud of himself for complimenting her.

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, thanks." She said, blushing. Ron smiled.

"And you're the toughest girl I've ever laid eyes on, including my sister."

"There's a reason I'm a beater." She laughed. It was nice, like bells ringing.

"And a mighty fine good one you are." Her eyes glistened. A girl who was beautiful and liked Quidditch. He really did find the one.

"Look! It's snowing!" Mitzy looked at Ron, her eyes sparking and her face flushed with excitement. He grabbed her hand and pulled her off the step. He took her into the middle of the courtyard and exclaimed to the world "I'm in love with Mitzy Evanna Hollan!" She giggled.

"I'm in love with Ronald Bilius Weasley!"

"Peeves is in love with Harry Potter!" Peeves the Poltergeist cackled from over their heads.

"Go away Peeves." Ron groaned.

"Fine. Fine fine fine." He sang, then drifted off. Ron looked at Mitzy with a smile on his face. That smile was quickly wiped off when he saw her shivering. He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. It was greeted with a smile, but the girl was still shivering.

"We should go inside." He whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. It smelled nice, he mused. Like summer rain. But Mitzy shook her head.

"I-I-I've a-a-alway-y-ys th-thought snow was r-r-omantic-c-c." She said guiltily. Ron looked at her smooth face. And then next thing he knew, he had bent down and his lips had found hers. They were soft, and better than he could have imagined. He slid his arm around her neck, and her fingers entangled themselves into his hair.

Ron could have stayed there kissing her forever, but she started to shiver again. He pulled away slowly.

"What did I do wrong?" There was evident panic in Mitzy's eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, love. You're cold. Let's go inside." Ron carefully guided her inside the entrance hall and was about to take her to Gryffindor tower before he realized she was a Hufflepuff and he had no idea where their dormitories were. Mitzy yawned loudly, then giggled.

"Hm, must be time for bed." She said with a smile. She took off Ron's jacket, and shivered as the frigid air touched her arms.

"Keep it." Ron said. She gratefully put the jacket back on, then with one hand on Ron's shoulder she stood on tiptoe and pecked him on the lips.

"Until tomorrow." She said with a grin and a twinkle in her eye. Then she bounded off towards the kitchen.

"See ya." Ron whispered after she was out of sight. He mindlessly wandered up to Gryffindor tower. After mumbling "Firewhisky" to the Fat Lady, he clambered up into the dormitory. Everyone was asleep except for Harry.

"You get things sorted out with Mitzy?" He asked.

"Sorted out? Harry, she's my bloody girlfriend!" Harry grinned.

"I'm glad you're happy, mate."

"Hungry, too." Ron said as his stomach emphasized his point by growling loudly.

"I brought you some pumpkin pasties. I thought you might be hungry." Harry said with a look that only best friends can understand. Ron ate quickly, and collapsed on his four-poster. He replayed the nights events over and over again in his head until he fell asleep.


End file.
